Myths are A Pain in The Ass
by uta-Tsuko
Summary: With the transfer of new students, what else will the D-Team have to deal with besides having to find the dinosaur cards? What secrets are their new classmates holding and what trouble will they bring? DemonsandVampiresAU!


Author's Note: I'm following the canon age for the D-Team so yeah they're all the same age just differences through a few months. Birthdays will be stated as well. Bianca and Tessa are twins and Tessa is the older twin. Also, expect plot twists here and there because the three enter just after the first encounter with Terry! [Which is when our story starts.] Also, VampiresAndDemonsAU!

CHARACTER INFORMATION

Name: Evangeline Courtney

Gender: Female

Type: Vampire/ Human

Age: 12

Birthday: 21 June

Element: Frost

Appearance: Black hair and silver eyes, normally wears a blue crop top with a darker blue polka dotted skirt, black low-heeled boots.

Dinosaur(s): Velociraptor [Blizzard/Blitz], Archaeopteryx [Snowflake/Snow], Plesiosaur [Krystalline/ Krystal]

Weapons: Sword [Black and green at the edge], Throwing Knives [Curved top]

Name: Bianca Holmes

Gender: Female

Type: Vampire/ Human

Age: 12

Birthday: 11 July

Element: Water [She found the Water Stone first so yeah]

Appearance: Brown hair and green eyes, normally wears a black shirt with a white vest and jeans, red converse.

Dinosaur(s): Spinosaurus [Fizréné], Futabasaurus [Sapphire/Sapp]

Weapons: Knives [In general]

Name: Tessa Holmes

Gender: Female

Type: Demon/ Human

Age: 12

Birthday: 11 July

Element: Wind [It's a copied Wind Stone]

Appearance: Brown hair and green eyes, normally wears yellow shirt with white skirt and silver belt, black converse.

Dinosaur(s): Gojirasaurus [Pepper], Afrovenator [Choco]

Weapons: Bow and Arrows

Chapter 1: Demons and Vampires, Really?

"Man, that Tyrannosaurus was really hard to defeat." Max grumbled while Zoe and Rex exchanged glances. "That's true... But we've got to keep an eye out for those people. Especially the old lady." Zoe shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

Meanwhile…

"SOMEONE JUST CALLED ME OLD!"

Back to our mains…

The trio walked into their classroom only to see a huge crowd at the front of the classroom. Feeling curious, Max pushed his way through the sea of people, earning a few grunts and hisses along the way. He emerged at the front, only to see a startling sight.

There were three new students. One had black hair with startling silver eyes while the other two looked really alike, with brown hair and green eyes. The ravenette spotted Max and flashed him a quick smile before turning back to a group of girls who were chatting with her excitedly. "OK ALL BACK TO YOUR SEATS!" An oh-so-familiar voice sounded and everyone scurried back to his or her seats without hesitation. Michelle trotted in with a huge grin on her face. "Ok, as you all may have noticed by now, we have three new students with us! Please stand up and introduce yourselves!" The ravenette rose from her seat, overflowing with confidence. "My name is Evangeline Courtney, but you guys can call me Eva! I hope we can all get along!" She flashed a bright smile, earning wolf whistles here and there. She sat back down with a practiced grace before the other two stood up. The one wearing a black shirt spoke up. "My name is Bianca Holmes! That girl is my elder sister, Tessa Holmes! We're twins but we are really easy to differentiate!" Tessa smiled. "Just call me Tess." The twins sat down and Michelle rambled off about something to do with getting along before formally beginning the lesson. Evangeline smiled to herself.

'Mission begin.'

The day passed quickly and they found themselves at lunch period. Evangeline and the other two walked out of the class into the relatively and surprisingly quieter hallway. "Eva, what shall we do now? Those three are the ones we're looking for, aren't they?" Bianca leaned against the wall, looking at Evangeline. The latter nodded, peering back into the classroom. She took careful note of how the three of them mixed with others. "Bianca, any luck on finding the stone you are supposed to hold?" She turned back, looking at the brown haired girl beside her. She shook her head, but said, "I have a feeling it's going to turn up soon." Evangeline raised an eyebrow, but nonetheless said nothing.

Max felt a sudden chill up his back, and had the feeling that someone was watching him. He whirled around suddenly, startling Zoe and Rex. "Whoa, chill out Max!" Zoe growled at him. "Eh, sorry about that... I just thought that someone was watching us." Rex gave him a weird look. 'Is it me or did Max have the same feeling as I did?' He blinked rapidly, feeling confused. Just then...

Explosions ripped through the school compound.

Screams echoed everywhere, of both fear and pain. Evangeline's eyes widened and she looked towards the twins in shock. "Oh no!" They yelled in unison. Without warning, something shattered the window and flew to attack Tessa. Evangeline quickly materialized her weapon, a sword of the strongest steel that was black and green at the edge. She swung it hard and it hit its mark, flinging the attacker back. The person stared at her, his crimson eyes making her shiver slightly. She gripped her sword tighter. "Tessa, Bianca! Evacuate the others!" She shouted before she dashed forward, her own eyes flashing crimson. The two of them nodded and rushed back into the class. Bianca retrieved a knife from god-knows-where and flung it at the window. It shattered on impact and the knife rocketed back to her. Tessa broke away the remaining shards on the sill and placed her hands on it before closing her eyes. To everyone's surprise, a ramp of water appeared and led down to the ground. "Everyone! Get down this slide!" Bianca began to usher people while Tessa kept to the side, concentrating on keeping the slide there. Without much warning, Evangeline was flung through the door and she crashed into the teacher's table. More screams echoed in the class as people stood stock still, paralyzed with fear. "DON'T JUST STARE AT ME! GET OUT!" She managed to muster out as the person grabbed her by the neck, causing her to drop her weapon.

"How charming." That person said as he tightened his grip on her throat. Evangeline struggled in his grasp, thrashing wildly. "And here I thought that I would be able to meet a worthy opponent. How foolish of me to think that." The D-Team and the twins watched in horror as they noticed that her movements were getting sluggish. Bianca gritted her teeth and materialized her dagger before she herself ran forwards. Her dagger shone silver as she dodged past Evangeline's flailing limbs to strike at the man. The blade embedded itself to its hilt in the man's chest, making him weaken his grip on his hostage. That distraction gave her enough time to swing back with whatever strength she had left before she embedded the heel of her boot into his right eye. He let go of her, staggering backwards while clutching his wounds. "You will pay for that!" He dashed forward before stopping suddenly. He glanced down, where the black blade pierced his chest. Evangeline smirked and pushed the sword further in before twisting it and yanking it out. The man let out one last strangled scream before crumbling into dust.

By this time, most, if not all, of the students had managed to get out. Only the D-Team remained behind. Evangeline rubbed her neck ruefully as her sword disappeared. The water ramp disappeared too and Tessa collapsed, exhausted from the effort. Bianca supported her sister and let her rest against the wall before turning to the others. "Um... So, what was that about?" Rex broke the silence. Evangeline's eyes reverted back to their normal silver before she turned around.

"It does seem like we have a lot to explain, don't we?" She smiled, albeit sadly.


End file.
